Stupid Soulmates
by Roxxxygurl13
Summary: Caitlyn rolled her eyes and picked up her messenger bag. “Yeah, okay. Sure. For all of us who didn’t find our Soulmates at last year’s Final Jam, sitting at the lake all day alone is gonna be fantastic!” Naitlyn! Oh yes, baby! Oneshot!


**(A/N: Okay I love Naitlyn. They would be so cutee!!! Hahaha Okayy well...enjoy!)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!! Just my laptop!! It's yellow!!**

Stupid Soulmates

Caitlyn stared at the tray in front of her. Her burger and fries were staring up at her.

She reached across the table grabbed the salt and ketchup. She sprinkled her fries with the salt and poured a lumpy pond of ketchup for her fries to swim in. She giggled as she thought of fries going swimming in a pool of ketchup.

She took a fry off her plate, dragged it through her ketchup, and popped it in her mouth. She glanced at her neon watch and let out a sigh. Lunch was almost over and she'd only eaten one fry.

She popped another fry into her mouth and chewed it thoroughly. She sighed again as her best friend, Mitchie, giggled at her boyfriend, Shane.

Caitlyn tore her eyes away from her lunch to observe the lunchroom. There, sitting across from Caitlyn, were Mitchie and Shane. Mitchie was sitting next to Shane, who was tickling Mitchie. Mitchie shrieked and giggled and Shane beamed. His smile was so big, he looked like, if he kept smiling, his cheeks would split open.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes and glanced over at her friend, Nate. Nate was focused on a notebook. He scribbled something down and closed his eyes. Caitlyn leaned forward in her seat and watched Nate, attentively. He opened his eyes and glanced up at Caitlyn. Their eyes met.

Caitlyn blushed a deep scarlet and he smiled a heartbreaking half-grin. She quickly averted her gaze to he fry pool party. She peeked through her dark fringe of eyelashes and saw Nate-still looking at her. He smiled suddenly and scribbled something in his notebook.** (A/N: He was writing a song about her and he got inspiration from her!! Cue the "Awwwww!!!")**

She lifted her chin and a puzzled look flashed in her eyes. Nate looked up at her and mouthed, "Thanks!" She wrinkled her nose and her eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"For what?" she asked from across he table.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he replied smugly. She rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue. He chuckled and winked at her. She felt her face heat up again and her palms started to tingle. She could hear her heart racing in her chest and she wondered if he could hear it, too.

"Ooh, you're blushing, Caity!" he teased. Her face grew darker a shade or two.

"No, I'm not!" she defended. He looked thoughtful for a second.

"Why am I the only one who makes you blush?" Nate wondered. Caitlyn looked down at her tray again.

"I don't know…" she mumbled-more to herself than anyone else.

She picked up her tray of food and stood up from the table She dumped her tray in the garbage and walked to the table again. She sat back down in her chair and looked at her feet.

She observed her fluorescent orange toenails for a while and obsessed over the small chip in the polish on her big toe. She considered going up to her cabin really quick to fix it, but Brown's voice came on over the loudspeaker and interrupted her thoughts.

"Hello campers!" he began in his thick British accent. "Now, I know you all have a class to get to, but it's a beautiful day outside! I would feel very uncool if I made you miss out on it, and I bloomin' hate to be uncool! So-drum roll, please…"

He paused while Caitlyn murmured, "How about an eye roll instead?" Nate chuckled as Caitlyn rolled her eyes.

"-I'm giving you the rest of the day off!! Yu have it free to yourselves so, do as you please! Of course, you must oblige by curfew and camp rules, but other than that-go have fun!"

The last part of what Brown said was cut off by campers' hoots and howls of excitement. Caitlyn feigned excitement and muttered, sarcastically, "Yay! I'm, like, so, like, totally, like, excited! Like, Oh Em Gee!"

Mitchie stopped laughing at Shane and smiled, genuinely, at Caitlyn. When Mitchie smiled, you couldn't help but smile, too. "Come on, Caitlyn! No classes for the rest of the day! At least try to be enthusiastic!" Mitchie exclaimed, exasperated.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes and picked up her messenger bag. "Yeah, okay. Sure. For all of us who didn't find our Soulmates at last year's Final Jam, sitting at the lake all day alone is gonna be fantastic!" Caitlyn replied, facetiously. She rolled her eyes, yet again, and waved her laptop in Mitchie's face.

"I guess I'm gonna go down to the lake and mix some tunes for your new Final Jam song-so, see you later…" Caitlyn turned and stepped out into the fresh air. She dragged her feet along the trail leading down to the dock.

She kicked off her flip-flops and lowered her feet into the water. She pulled her laptop out of her bag and set it on the cool, hard wood. She powered it up and waited for her mixing programs to load.

She looked up at the sky and watched as the clouds rolled along to their own sluggish pace. She began to feel a little better about spending the rest of the day at the lake. It really was a beautiful day. The sun was shining brightly through the trees and it was just warm enough-even sitting next to the water.

Caitlyn closed her eyes and laid her back against the dock. She smiled as the wind tangled her golden brown hair. She could only think one way that moment would be better. It involved a certain curl-haired boy filling the spot where her laptop was and her hand being held by that same curl-haired boy. Hah! Wishful thinking…

She sighed and started a random song she was mixing on her computer.

_I've always been the kind of girl that hid my face, _

_so afraid to tell the world what I've got to say._

_But I have this dream, bright inside of me._

_I'm gonna let it show. It's time,_

_To let you know-_

_To let you know…_

Ah…Mitchie and Shane's song. Literally. Mitchie wrote the first part and Shane heard it. Then, he went insane trying to find, "the girl with the voice", as he put it. Well, she sang it after Final Jam and he heard it and he just bopped in and sang the song he wrote when he was searching for "the girl with the voice". Of course they were soulmates, so they've been almost inseparable ever since.

Caitlyn couldn't help it so she began to sing along.

"_This is real, this is me. I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now…_" she began soft, but by now she was singing pretty loud.

"_Gonna let the light…_" she took a deep breath. "_Shine on me! Now I've found, who I am. There's no way to hold it in…no more hiding who I wanna be… This is me…_" Caitlyn ended the chorus and smiled. She sat up and looked out across the lake.

"_Do you know what it's like, to feel so in the dark? To dream about a life, where you're the shining star… Even though it seems, like it's too far away-I have to believe in myself. It's the only way!_" She closed her eyes and belted out the chorus again.

"_This is real! This is me! I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now. Gonna let the light shine on me… Now I've found, who I am…There's no way to hold it in-_: she took a huge breath. "_No more hiding who I wanna be…This is me!_" She giggled and lowered the volume as Shane's voice filled the air. She didn't have a problem with Shane's voice, it was just much too low for her to sing.

She splashed and sloshed her feet in the lake water and sighed. She wished she was Mitchie. Mitchie could sing, play guitar and piano, and she was Shane Grey's girlfriend/soulmate. What did Caitlyn have? Her laptop and her beats. She stopped herself from thinking anything else that would make her upset.

She turned the volume up again. "_This is real, this is me! I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now. Gonna let the light…shine on me! Now I've found, who I am. There's no way to hold it in…No more hiding who I wanna be…_" She inhaled.

"_This is me! Yeah!_" she smiled again as the music continued. It was coming to a close. "_This is me…_" she whispered. She heard a twig snap and whipped her head around to where the noise came from. There, looking like a deer in headlights, was Nate. Caitlyn's eyes widened in shock that soon turned to horror.

"H-How…How much d-did you hear?" she asked in astonishment. He looked down at his feet and then met her eyes sheepishly.

"Um…since the music started?" he answered, though it sounded more like a question. She just stared at him in disbelief. She'd never let anyone hear her sing-not intentionally, anyways.

"So…you heard my horrible voice?" she asked.

He nodded, then added, "But your voice isn't horrible. I'd bet you could give Mitchie a run for her money." Caitlyn coughed a humorless laugh.

"Yeah, but not her boyfriend," she added. Nate's smile vanished.

"You like Shane?" Disbelief colored his tone.

"Of course not!" she almost screamed. Nate was still not convinced. He walked towards her.

"Why wouldn't you? He's THE Shane Grey! Everyone loves him-not me!" Nate hissed.

"You? Are you kidding me? Everyone loves you! What about me? My best friend has every guy drooling over her! But me? Nope! I don't think any guy has ever taken a second look at me! Everyone loves Mitchie-not me!" Caitlyn screamed. It echoed across the lake. Nate's jaw dropped.

"How can you say that, Caitlyn? Lots of guys like you! In fact, I know there is one guy who is in love with you!" His voice cracked at the end. Caitlyn didn't think she heard him correctly.

"Someone is in love with me?" He nodded.

"Who?" she stuttered. He scratched the back of his neck and avoided her gaze.

"Me," he stated simply. She immediately felt angry.

"Yeah, okay, Nate. Way to kick a girl while she's down!" she felt tears pricking her eyes.

"Why would you love me? Are you trying to make me cry? Because it might just work!" she yelled.

"If you're trying to make me believe that, it's not gonna work! It's not logical! I'm just Caitlyn! I'm the one who's in love with you-not the other way around!" She stopped and turned away from him. Within seconds, he was right next to her ear.

"How do you know it doesn't go both ways?" he whispered.

"Because it doesn't make sense for you to love me. It never will…" she trailed off. He stepped around her and looked into her eyes.

"How can I prove I love you?" She snorted.

"You can't because it's not true." He looked determines.

"Watch me…" he whispered. He took her chin in his hand and pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was short and sweet, but everything Caitlyn had imagined it would be.

He pulled away and she was grinning like an idiot. He smiled at her expression.

"Okay. I believe you!" she proclaimed.

"I'm glad," he chuckled. "Come on, let's go write a song! Mitchie and Shane aren't the only ones who can find love for each other !" he exclaimed.

She giggled at his attempt to be romantic. "Okay…but it has to be mixed by me!" she bargained.

"Deal," he agreed, planting another kiss on her pout. She smiled and they made their way over to her laptop.

* * *

**(A/N: Okayy!!! Tell me what you think! Gahh!! So cutee!!! Please Review!!!)**

* * *


End file.
